I deal with them everyday, that's normal, right?
by Emberflames7
Summary: What happens, if Sally died. What would happen to Percy? That's right he would be taken to Olympus. Born a demigod, raised by the gods and blessed by the powers of Chaos. When you live on Olympus, there is no normal. Perceabeth in later chapters. AU OOC
1. The Beginning

Hey it's The Elements. **We decided to take just a week break on our other story. **_I got to pick out the idea for this one...*_Ember pushes jumpy emerald away* Of course... Now please review people.

* * *

The sea was quiet, dead quiet. No waves no ripples, no nothing. On a beach in New York there stood two men and a cradle, if you were to be listening to there conversation, you might believe they were insane. But the truth was, they weren't. Lets take a look, shall we.

* * *

"Zeus, no, I will not give him up, that is final," said the extremely tiered Poseidon. He had learned from some water nymphs that Sally, his beloved Sally had died, protecting his child. Her final stand was on this beach. He now had a sleeping baby, and an irritated brother, plus the guilt from losing Sally, on his mind. Not what he wanted on a Saturday night.

"This is not up for discussion brother, your lucky he has lived this far," said a now much calmer Zeus. It was hard to believe, but his voice was getting hoarse, from yelling at his brother, for five minutes straight. "The kind thing to do would be to..."

"You finish that sentence and you will be spending some quality time with father, for a long time," growled Poseidon. Than an idea, a crazy, yet simple idea came to mind. "You are right about one thing, though. He is lucky that he is alive, if it hadn't been for..." he couldn't finish the sentence. Even Zeus felt a little sorry for his brother.

"If he already is attracting monsters at this young age, imagine what his sent will be when he gets older. If only there was a place where monsters could not get to him and he could learn to use his powers... oh, did I mention he was visited by Chaos, after he was born." Poseidon looked scared and smug of what he had just told his brother.

Zeus just stared, he knew what his brother wanted, and looking at his little nephew, it was almost impossible to resist that face, he sighed, his brother had won, again. "Alright, we may take him to Olympus." He was surprised that he gave in that easily. But he remembered his own daughter, one who was born a secret, and had died a secret, he did not want the same fate for his nephew. "You do know that Hera will most likely kill us,"mumbled Zeus.

"Oh big time my brother," and with that they zapped themselves to Olympus, baby Percy Jackson in hand.

* * *

When they arrived it took all of five seconds for Hades to break lose...

"Poseidon you sired another hero."

"Oh he's cute, can I hold him."

"Great another brat to take care of."

"Oh he looks like a secret agent, I bet I can train him to steal and spy pretty well."

"He looks strong and he's yours Poseidon, can't wait till he's old enough to hold a sword."

"He does look a little cute, even if he is a boy."

"Aw... is my little sis finally warming up to guys, OUCH, that hurt. Maybe when he's older he can drive my sun chariot."

"He looks a little thin, he needs some cereal."

"Shut up, about the stupid cereal crazy lady."

"QUIET," screamed Hera. (this is their comment oder) Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Hermes, Ares, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, and Hades, quickly shut up. The Queen of the gods walked up to her husband and her brother.

"Poseidon why have you brought the boy here, and before you say a word, yes I knew about the child," said Hera quite calmly. Her voice was steady, but her rage was quickly approaching.

"His mother died protecting him from the Minotaur," answered Poseidon sadly. All the others quickly had frowns on their faces. That was a terrible death.

"I will make sure she goes to Elysium brother," said Hades.

"Thank you," said Poseidon. He could say no more.

"I say let's take a vote, Should Percy stay on Olympus." said Zeus. The entire council room raised their hands, yes even Ares and Dionysus.

"Then it's settled, we will take turns caring for him, and teach him all we know. One more thing we will have to teach him to use the powers of Chaos," everyone gasped. But Hera hushed them all.

"May I see him," Poseidon was reluctant, but let him go. Hera looked into little Percy's eyes and gasped, they were sea green like his fathers, but they were sparkling like the stars.

"So it is true," Artemis, of all people walked up.

"May I hold him please," Hera handed the baby to her. "Hello Percy, I'm Artemis," Percy giggled, and grabbed her nose, and then yawned.

"Gwood Nwight,"and with that he fell asleep. Poseidon took him away from Artemis.

"I figured this would happen,' said a small voice. The gods looked over to see a small girl, that of the age of nine, walk over. "And that is why I have been preparing a room, follow me," said the goddess of the hearth. They did. They came to a smaller part of Olympus, though not to far from the Council room, she opened a door and the sight amazed them. The room was large but small enough to be homy. The walls were painted a sea green, a magnificent sliver sea shell on black marble outlined the top of the room. There were toys and books, and a little wooden pegasus sat in the corner of the room. The bed war a black cradle with sea green blankets and a little white pegasus stuffed animal. Hestia smiled brightly at the room, admiring her handy work.

She led us over to a small locked cabinet, she unlocked it for us and showed that inside was a little remote.

"Now when he get older he can make adjustment to the room, and whatever else he likes, now I believe it is time to put the boy to bed. Don't you agree Poseidon." He nodded.

**5 minutes later**

The gods quietly closed the door to the bedroom just leaving a crack.

"I will take care of him tonight, if he wakes up. Tomorrow will make a chart to see who get to take Percy each day, the only exception is Dionysus, since he is in charge of a camp, Ares who I believe will just be to rough with the boy, but we might include him latter when the boy is older, and of course Hades," she paused as if thinking, "but maybe once every other month, with another god around will be okay, anyone disagree." No one did, this was the first time they had seen Hestia really take charge, and to be honest they liked it.

"Then off you go, goodnight,"

* * *

How was that everyone, Like don't like, please tell me, there is a little blue button VVVVVV right there please press it. It will make my day. Thanks, Mastermind.


	2. Apollo and Hermes Part 1

**Ember: "Hello everyone." *Hissing and booing* "WHOAH!" *Dodges sharp pointy arrows* "Yes, yes I know I haven't updated in... well I haven't updated. I just had a major case of writers block.**

**Poseidon: "Yeah right Ember."**

**Athena: "I agree on fish face on this one."**

**Ember: "Oh, you two know nothing. Anyways Apollo, Hermes mind doing disclaimer for me"**

**Hermes: "Sure Ember."**

**Apollo & Hermes: "Ember does not own us, PJO, or any aspect related to such."**

**Apollo: "That good."**

**Ember "Perfect boys. Enjoy the show."**

* * *

**Apollo's POV **

I was walking through Olympus to try to get to my little cousin, I mean he got Artemis to hold him. I couldn't believe he had the powers of Chaos, I mean that's pretty cool. I rounded a corner and bumped heads with Hermes.

"Hey there Apollo, wait ow, what are you doing around this part of Olympus? I thought you had a Sun to drive." I shrugged.

"I was making my way to go see our new little cuz, would you like to join me." Hermes smiled.

"Sure, let's see if we can get there before everyone else. Hey how old do you think he is?" he asked.

"I don't know, my best guess is two, almost three." I replied.

"Yeah, I mean he did talk a little last night." By that time we made it to our cousins door. We came in to find him already dressed and playing with his toys. Athena and Hestia sat in the corner of the room talking.

"Ah Hermes, Apollo," said Athena as me and brother walked into the room **(Hermes and Apollo are both sons of Zeus, right?) **"I'm glad you're here." I glanced at Hermes.

_'What is she talking about,' _I mind spoke.

_'Not a clue bro, but I- oh wait she continued talking,' _I glanced to see that Athena had continued talking again.

"-and that's why you two are taking care of Percy today." Hermes and I jaws dropped to the floor.

"B..b...b...but-," started Hermes.

"No 'buts' you two. We all have to pitch in and help take care of him, and I have an important meeting to over-see in Israel today," she sighed. Hermes and I winced, a meeting in Israel was never a good thing. We knew we were doing Athena a big favor, she's been working on this conflict for a long time, but those thick-headed mortals couldn't seem to make a decent decision. Besides over 1000 of my children were killed in the Holocaust. Hermes had even more, we both wanted the Jewish people to live in Israel, we supported Athena, 100%. I walked over and laid my hands on my sisters shoulders.** [1]**

"Sure, no problem Athena, we'll take care of Percy." Hermes' eye twitched, but he didn't say anything. Athena looked up at me.

"Thanks boys, Hestia will give you the run down of what _can _and _cannot _happen." She gave us one last look, and she turned and left the room. I glanced at Hermes.

_'You are so dead,' _he thought.

_'Deal with it, right now we're helping out Athena, besides do you want to go over-see a meeting in Israel.' _He shuddered. _'That's what I thought so suck it up, and act like a god.' _He glared at me, then we turned our attention to Hestia.

"Alright boys, there are not a lot of rules that I came up with, but each is there because it needs to be. Breaking the rules _will cause consequences_." Her voice was calm, but you could hear the tone she used. Neither of us wanted to tick her off.

She handed us a piece of paper...

**Taking care of Percy (Apollo and Hermes edition)**

**Rule 1. Do not take Percy off of Olympus**

**Rule 2. Do not take him to the market**

**Rule 3. Do not take him near Ares**

**Rule 4. Do not take him...**

**-pranking**

**-stealing**

**-on the Sun chariot**

**-heist**

**-deliveries **

**Rule 5. No motorcycle rides **

**Rule 6. FOLLOW THE RULES **

Hermes and I whistled at the intense rules that Hestia gave us.

"Now, Percy has already eaten and won't need to have anything till 1:00. When the time comes take him to the throne room; I'll be there. I will have him from 1:00 till 3:00, when three o'clock comes around come back here. You'll then have him from 3:00 till 6:00, go back to the throne room and I'll take him for the rest of the night. Sound good."

Hermes and I were still copying down the times when she stopped talking.

"Yeah everything will be good." She smiled and got up.

"Oh boys, for you information he'll be turning three in two months," she left the room, leaving me and my brother; jaws on the floor.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Hermes POV **

I can't believe Apollo dragged me into this. I know that Athena is stressed out, but I thought for sure she would want to be the first to take care of him. She... well... I can't explain it. Let's just stop at the fact that she has always wanted to be a mother, a real one. Anyways after Hestia left Percy came over to us.

"Who wra you?" he asked Apollo.

"I'm your older cousin Apollo, but you can call me Pollo," I smiled. I too knew I would be getting a nickname, he's lucky he's cute.

"Powoll?" questioned Percy. Apollo snickered.

"Close enough cuz." I rolled my eyes.

"Who wis thwat?" said Percy pointing to me.

"I'm another one of your cousins Percy, my name's Hermes, but you can call me Herme," that should do it.

"Hermwe?" He looked back up at me with his big doe eyes. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah that's good." I looked at Apollo who was in the process of picking up Percy.

"Dude that list is huge, we can't do anything." He smiled, and an evil look crossed his face.

"Oh we can. We can begin training our little cousin in the ways of Pranking and Sneakology, Hide and Go Seek edition 6.8, and Archery. Then by the time that none of have to babysit him, we can go on crazy adventures. Besides what fun is it if he can't even do anything, no my dear cousin we must train him first," he ended his rant grinning. I looked a bit shocked, it was actually a rather good plan.

"Perfect, Apollo. What do we teach him first?" We both looked at Percy, who had been watching us in interest. "Hey Perce," I said, "what do you want to learn first pranking or sneakology," I decided that those would be easier for him learn.

"Sneakwology," he replied fumbling over his word(s) again. Apollo and I laughed, this was going to be fun.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy's POV **

I decided that I was going to like Pollo and Heme really well, but I just wish I didn't mess their names up when I said my words. Anyways Pollo and Herme took me to Pollo's home. It was really big, and shiny. There they took me to a large room that was a maze. I had the feeling their method was to teach by doing. Pollo sat me down on the floor straightening me until I had regain my balance. I turned around so I could see them both.

"What dew we wearn fwirst." darn my lisp. They laughed at me again.

"First Percy you have to get into the proper clothes, you would trip and fall in those robes that Athena and Hestia put you in." I was confused at first Athena and Hestia, but then I realized they had to be talking about Auntie Theeny and Auntie H. They pulled me over to another room filled with different outfits.

"Pick your costume, young warrior." said Herme, in a really funny voice, I trotted into the room looking at the costumes. I found one that was perfect it was a dark sea green ninja costume, with pitch black edging and a black belt. Pollo and Herme helped me put on the costume, hey I'm almost three, and they stood me in front of the mirror. I looked wickedly cool. I picked up my black staff, and tried to twirl it, but before I could Pollo took it from me.

"All in due time young grasshopper," again with the weird voices. "We will teach you many things, you will learn the ways of the staff another day." He and Herme were now dressed in their own ninja costumes. Pollo was wearing a white ninja costume, with black trimming and belt like mine. And Hermes wore a black ninja suit with blue trimming and belt. We looked really good.

We filled back out into the maze like room. The lights were dimmed, enough that you could still see without much problem.

"Alright little cousin, the first thing we are learning today is how to effectively hide. You must be able to disappear from sight in a moments notice. First lets first see how fast you can run." explained Pollo. I nodded, I knew I was only two but I've always been able to do things other two year olds couldn't, besides it was my in a few months. Pollo walked to the other side of the room.

"Go!" he yelled. I ran as fast as I could towards Pollo. As I neared him I tripped and fell, but instead of falling flat on my face I ended doing a forwards roll on the floor. I quickly ran the rest of the way. My cheeks were burning of embarrassment.

"Sowy," I mumbled as I reach Pollo. This time I didn't mind to curse my lisp.

"Sorry, by gods Percy what do you have to be sorry for. That was the fastest I've ever seen any two year old run. Your a natural, I bet by the time your third birthday rolls around we'll already have you sneaking like a Pro. Good job little buddy." he turned around to talk to Herme. I had a stunned look on my face. Fastest... natural... Pro... it was just too much to take in.

I've always been different, faster, smarter, and more observant then other kid my age. That's why I was teased right? Why are Pollo and Herme treating me differently, like, it's okay to be that way.

* * *

**Ember: So what did you guys think?**

**Apollo: That our cousin is awesome, but why is he so smart, and fast.  
**

**Athena: Hello anyone in there, he has the powers of Chaos. By the way Ember why did he receive the powers of Chaos?  
**

**Ember: *looks around nervously* No particular reason, heh heh. *Smiles nervously*  
**

**Poseidon: Is my son in trouble?  
**

**Ember: Of course not Poseidon, *Quickly puts away a piece of paper*  
**

**Poseidon: What was that?  
**

**Ember: Nothing *Whistles fake innocently* Anyways please review. I should have the second part up by late October, maybe earlier.  
**


	3. Apollo and Hermes Part 2

**Athena: Well that was quicker than expected  
**

**Ember: I know, but I've had A LOT of reviews asking to update quicker. I would have had it done even sooner if I hadn't been stressing out over the rumors of MoA  
**

**Poseidon: What's MoA?  
**

**Ember: *looks around nervously* Uh... nothing?  
**

**Fangirls: ONLY THE BEST BOOK EVER  
**

**Ember: *Pushes the screaming fangirls away* ANYWAYS... Everyone better like the chapter since I gave up my**** three day weekend to write it. ****  
**

**Apollo: What's a three day weekend?  
**

**Everyone ignores him...  
**

**Ember: Anyhow... I hope you enjoy the chapter  
**

**( This is from the last chapter, I always seem to forget to do these)-[1] I was doing a report for Social Studies, and this just popped into my head, besides I needed a reason for Athena not to be there. **

**Bold- Authors note  
**

_(Italic)- Translations _**  
**

"..."- Talking

_'...'- Mind-speak_

* * *

**Apollo's POV****  
**

"So, my idea wasn't so bad, now was it Hermes." I smirked, there was no way he could disagree with me. He sighed, Apollo-1, Hermes-0. Percy still stood where I left him, he seemed to be in shock. If that was even possible for a two year old.

"Hey buddy," I said softly, he flinched. "Are you okay?" I turned him around, and saw that he had tears in his eyes. "Hey bud why you crying?"

*Sniffle* "You dwon't, tweat mwe di..diff..erently." He stumbled over his words, but Percy seemed to be controlling the water molecules in the air and made water words appear next to him to translate what he was saying._You don't treat me differently. _*Sniffle* "Evewewone else dwose." _Everyone else does. _I was shocked, who would treat him differently.

"Can you explain that a bit better buddy?" asked Hermes, who had come up behind Percy.

*Sob* "Wall the othwer kids mwade fwun of mwe. Tweasing mwe thwat I crossed ovwer too soon. Thwey didwin't know thwat I could stiwl undwerstwand them."(_All the other kids made fun of me. Teasing me that I crossed over too soon. They didn't know I could still understand them.)_ Both Hermes and I were confused, 'crossed over' what did that mean. Percy felt our confusion.

*Sniffle* "Crosswing ovwer means thwat you lose your spiwirit with natwure. You no longwer know stuff, like how to twalk with animwals, or undwerstwand thwe stwars. Babiwies," his nose wrinkled. I could tell he didn't like calling himself a baby. "Babiwies can, but thwey lose it aftwer awhile. It usuwally dosewen't happwen till your thwee. _(Crossing over means that you lose your spirit with nature. You no longer know stuff, like how to talk with animals, or understand the stars. Babies can, but they lose it after awhile. It usually doesn't happen till your three) _

Hermes and I looked at each other, _that's possible, _we thought. As soon as we could we would talk to Athena about this.

"Hey bud, it's nothing to cry about. It just means you're better than them. Don't worry about it. Besides, you won't have that problem here. We're all strange one way or another, but that's what makes us strong." Percy still looked unconvinced.

"Pollo's right Percy." I saw him wince as he said those words. Apollo-2, Hermes-0. "You don't need to worry about it, besides being different here is basically being normal. On the other hand when you live with us there really isn't normal." He gave Percy his best grin.

"Yeah, I gwess you're wright." Percy sniffled. "Anyways we nweed to get bwack to trawining." He wiped the tears from his face and he jumped right up. Some day I'll ask that kid what makes him such a strong fighter.

"Good, now we need to work on our flexibility, this will not only come in handy for sneakology, but other thing too. Such as sword fighting and archery. Basic stretches is what we'll start with." He nodded, and for the next 20 minutes Hermes, Percy, and myself practiced stretching. Hermes and I didn't need to, but we only thought it was fair that if Percy had to do it, we would too.

After we finished, I showed Percy how to make it look like he would disappear into shadows. The trick is to get people talking to others, or do something that is not focused on them. After that, it's just quietly sneaking away. He had this mastered in less then a half hour. We then tried this without the ninja suit, that took him about forty-five minutes. I was just about to start on the next step when I noticed Percy was yawning, and he could barely keep his eyes open.

"Hey Hermes, what time is it?" I asked. My brother had taken a brake from teaching and was trying to move all of his appointments from today, to a later date. Seriously that guy has too much work.

"It's almost 1:00, why?" he responded.

"Shoot, we got to get Percy over to the throne room." I turned to Percy, who was sitting on the floor.

"Hey bud we're going to go take you to Auntie H, but you'll see us later." Percy was awake enough to notice what I was saying.

"B..b..but, we stwill-" I stopped him.

"We'll continue your training later, young grasshopper, I promise." I tried reassuring him. He nodded, but he didn't look real happy about it.

"One more thing Percy," I said to him kneeling down so we were eye to eye.

"Wes couswin Powllo."

"Don't tell anybody about what we're doing, kay." I winked at him, and he tried to wink back.

"Kay." he responded. I picked up Percy, and we all flashed out of the room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Percy's POV****  
**

After I promised Pollo that I wouldn't tell anyone he picked me up, and we flashed out of the room. I quickly fell asleep in his arms, I wish I hadn't.

When I woke up, it was hard to tell if I was still sleeping or if I was awake. I sat in a dark room, I quickly stood up so that I couldn't be ambushed. Don't laugh; it's happened before. Then I noticed that I wore completely different clothes. The jeans and shirt that Pollo put me in was now a black toga. It was so long that it tumbled out onto the floor. Over my shoulders was a silver cape, that, like the toga, tumbled out onto the floor.

I looked around cautiously, something could be lurking in the shadows. Then again being in a dark room, anything could be a shadow. Besides I hadn't even figured out how large the room was. I didn't even know if it was a room. I felt something move behind me; I spun around to face it.

There stood a bright light. I could see the silhouette of a person inside of it. The light was warm, almost inviting, but it had a mysterious feel to it.

"Hello?" my voice was free of the lisp. I didn't even feel like I was two, but my body looked the same. Again another way to tell that I'm only dreaming.

"Hello there young Percy." the light called back. I recoiled in shock, it could talk.

"W..w...who are you?" I stuttered. Darn, I get rid of my lisp, and then I have to deal with a stutter, can my luck get any worse?

"That is unimportant young hero, all you need to know is that you have a long road ahead of you." I managed to see that the light resembled a woman. But what did she mean that I had a long road ahead of me.

"Why?"

"Young hero, there are some things in life which can not be explained. For some reason the universe has chosen you. You are the only thing standing in between the entities of this world from fighting." And my luck just got worse.

"Me? I'm only two. I'm not a hero, I'm not a chosen one. I'm a little boy whose been unfairly pushed into this crazy world, with now apparently the responsibility of stopping people from fighting!" I scoffed. The woman looked unconvinced.

"Have you heard that the entities of this, as you so bluntly put it 'crazy world' can not die?" I nodded, I heard Auntie Theeny talking to Auntie H about it earlier.

"Well it's not entirely true we can't die, but we can fade. An entity called Chaos, just recently faded. Now this would usually cause an unbalance to everything, but though Chaos has faded, he is not gone." I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I know not the nicest thing to do, but what did all this have to do with me. The woman sensed my unmoved attitude.

"Chaos is not gone, because _you _are Chaos." My eyes widened. Was she serious? Did the gods know? Wait, of course they knew I remembered them talking about it when I first arrived on Olympus. I had no clue what they were talking about then, but now. Wait, didn't the lady say that no one knew Chaos had faded.

"I..If that's true, about no one knowing about Chaos fading. Why do I remember the gods talking about me receiving the powers of Chaos when I first arrived on Olympus." I retorted. Hoping that would would through her off balance; no such luck. Instead she started to giggle.

"That's true young hero, but they have no clue the extent of how much power you were given. They have no clue that Chaos has faded. They simply believe that you received some of his powers. In truth you have all of them. Now before you 'freak out' as kids put it these days. This has happened before, granted not with Chaos, but with other entities. You are the in between. When you die, and you will, the power will leave and create another host. But if the original Chaos had not given you the powers they would have faded with him. It's that simple." I didn't think it was simple, not one bit.

"But why did Chaos choose me?" Note to self: Work on self control.

"There was a prophecy." Great, just great. "That was given a long time ago, this was it..."

**Blessed from the stars, born of the sea  
**

**Raised by the gods, to set the world free  
**

**Daughter of Wisdom to help set the path  
**

**To hold through truth, and save from the wrath  
**

**To reopen the wounds of prophecies past  
**

**With the final battle to end at last **

"Great so I'm going to die, did I mention I was two." The lady smiled again, she looked a lot like my mom.

"Little hero, I know how old you are, but it doesn't matter. Do you act like a two year old?" I shook my head.

"Then why do you keep insisting that you are one?" I opened my mouth to respond, but I couldn't think of anything to say. She was right.

"Now, I do believe that it is time for you to get some real sleep. Try to push the prophecy to the back of your mind child. And remember do not tell anyone of what you have learned. They all will soon learn of the prophecy." I could see that she was beginning to fade.

"Who are you?" I cried out.

"Do not worry, we will meet each other again soon young Percy." I could no longer see her.

Suddenly a wave of exhaustion swept over me. I found it almost impossible to keep my eyes open, so I laid on the floor closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep. I honestly wish I hadn't.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Apollo: That was not a bad prophecy. Come up with it all by yourself. **

**Ember: Yup.  
**

**Poseidon: What have you done. You're putting my son, my only son, in to much danger.  
**

**Ember: *scoffs* You think this is scary enough, just wait till we get to the battle scenes.  
**

**Poseidon: *faints*  
**

**Ember: Hey Apollo we could use some help over here.  
**

**Apollo: Sure. Hermes, Athena, help me get Uncle P out of here.  
**

**They all flash out.  
**

**Ember: Whew, I thought they would never leave. Anyways, I noticed that the biggest number of reviews that a PJO fan-fiction story has gotten is about 2,000. It is my intention to brake that. Each time. YES, this is going to be a trilogy. *Squeals* So help me out and please review. Thanks.  
**


End file.
